Enardecido
by Shad Writer
Summary: A veces, sólo se necesitan diminutas chismas para que una llama ardiente y fiera nazca –DxS-


**Disclaimer:** Danny Phantom es Propiedad de Butch Hartman, Viacom y Nickelodeon.

**Claim:** DxS Centric, menciones de otros personajes.

_

* * *

___

"El amor es como una amistad enardecida. Al principio una llama, muy hermosa, casi siempre ardiente y fiera, pero aún así es solo una luz parpadeante. Cuando el amor crece, nuestros corazones maduran y nuestro amor es como carbón, siempre ardiente e inextinguible"

_Bruce Lee_

* * *

**#01 - Anillo**

Lo guarda en su bolsillo, justo entre su teléfono y las llaves. Protegiéndolo recelosamente, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Y No sabe que tiene _su_ nombre escrito.

**#02 - Héroe**

Los héroes no son todos fuertes figures musculosas con mechones rebeldes que se mantienen intactos violando severamente las reglas de la física, a veces son sólo personas comunes y Corrientes que obtiene habilidades que definitivamente _no lo son_ que tienen a alguien que proteger

(Aun cuando_ alguien_ puede cuidarse perfectamente sola)

Ella era su alguien.

**#03 - Recuerdo**

No le gusta admitirlo, pero su recuerdo favorito siempre ha sido ese "Beso de Mentiras en los labios"

Tampoco le gusta admitir que el segundo no tuvo tanto de mentira.

Ni el tercero.

**#04 - Frio**

El frio le hiela la sangre y su piel comienza a pasar de pálido a azul zarzamora.

Pero eso no lo detendrá, el frio no es nada comparado con la frase que se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza

"_Ella Te necesita"_

**#05 - Silencio**

Hay un silencio incomodo entre ellos, sus manos entrelazadas y las mejillas ardiendo.

Quiere decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero sabe que solo quedara como una tonta…

Dios bendiga a Tucker y a su intento de Karaoke.

**#06 - Fuerza**

A veces la fuerza radica en algo más que en los músculos.

A veces puede llegar a recaer incluso en algo tan pequeño como un símbolo blanco en un traje negro.

Y En la fe de la persona que lo diseño.

**#07 – Hielo**

Fue Sam quien rompió el hielo, aún recuerda ese "Hola" ahogado entre risas al verlo caer y el "Hola" tímido que le siguió.

**#08 – Olvido**

¿Su Mayor miedo? Que Sam le olvide

¿Y El de ella? Que él la olvide de Nuevo.

**#09 – Baile**

Él jamás ha bailado, es indudablemente obvio, pero al menos ella ha tenido que tomar clases contra su voluntad de niña

-1, 2,3-Murumura guiándolo y concentrando su mirada en su rostro mientras se balancean de un lado a otro.

**#10 – Diferente**

"Socializar" No era la palabra preferida de Samantha Manson, asi que iba a necesitar una palabra diferente para definir que estaba hacienda con esos dos chicos exactamente.

**#11 - Despedidas**

No le gustan las despedidas, no le gustan los hasta pronto, porque pronto podría jamás llegar.

-Si salimos de esto…-

-Cuando Salgamos de esto-

**#12 - Mundo**

Danny no se engaña a si mismo, sabe que lo más importante no es el mundo en peligro, sabe que es el que ella este en peligro.

**#13 - Risa**

Aún cuando es estúpido, es feliz sabiendo que algo tan simple-para él- como tragarse un tenedor le parece Hilarante a Sam.

**#14 - Mentiras**

Mienten, mienten mucho.

Mienten cada vez que gritan "No somos tortolos"

Mienten porque ya todos lo saben…

Bueno, casi todos.

**#15 - Espera**

No puede soportar la espera, lo vuelvo total y completamente loco…

¿Cuánto puede tardarse una persona en contestar un teléfono?

**#16 - Esperanza**

La primera vez que sintió esperanza durante su "estado post-portal" fue al sentir su mano sobre la suya.

**#17 - Gravedad**

Danny se siente atraído hacia Sam como nada ni nadie lo ha hecho antes, más que la gravedad misma.

**#18- Autopista**

Lo ve dormir, recostado sobre periódicos, en un camión en medio de la carretera, siendo el más buscado del mundo

Y Aun así no puede evitar pensar que se ve adorable cuando duerme, por ridículo y cursi que suene.

**#19 - Respirar**

A veces, cuando se queda viéndola por mucho tiempo, casí se le olvida respirar.

**#20 - Desconocido**

Porque para él, todo esto de ser héroe era algo completamente desconocido…

Pero le alegraba tenerla a su lado en cada paso del camino.

* * *

Soy una mala persona, Soy una mala persona, Soy una mala persona, Soy una mala persona, Soy una mala persona, Soy una mala persona, Soy una mala persona ¿ Ya dije que soy una mala persona? ¿No? Que mal : Soy una mala persona, Soy una mala persona, Soy una mala persona, Soy una mala persona…

Maldigan a la escuela y a mi reciente obsesión por sólo leer u.u, plus un bloqueo del asco.

Esto es…algo de lo que me siento…orgullosa, siempre quize probarme a mi misma con la tabla de 20 hechos (Por si se lo preguntan, todos al azar.) Si creen que deben castigarme lanzándome piedras, son bienvenidos, no merezco lectores como ustedes!

Los amo

~Shad


End file.
